fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaike
, Wyck |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =December 26 |nationality =Ylisse |faction(s) =The Shepherds |occupation(s)=Member of the Shepherds |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Awakening |firstseen =Chapter 2: Shepherds |class =Fighter |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Daisuke Endohttp://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara13.html English Michael Sorich }} Vaike is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening. Profile Vaike is a self-proclaimed rival of Chrom and a member of the Shepherds. He aspires to become "a warrior among warriors", and is always eager to seek challengers to prove his might. He holds Chrom in a regard that is higher than that which he holds for anyone else, as the lord is the first person who has ever viewed him as an equal. Vaike's supports reveal that he was born and raised in a poor village, where he was once notorious for leading a small band of children in the engagement of mischievous antics. His life underwent a radical change when Emmeryn paid a visit to his village, where he, touched by her words, swore to become a great fighter. In the events of Awakening, Vaike is first introduced in Chapter 2, at the point when Lissa introduces the Robin to the rest of the Shepherds. Chrom thereafter announces that the Shepherds will be heading north to Ferox on a mission to seek their assistance in fending off the threat posed by Plegia. Along the way to Ferox, the Shepherds encounter a Risen army on an unnamed road. Vaike valiantly prepares for battle, only for him to realise that he has misplaced his axe. Fortunately, Miriel catches up with the Shepherds shortly afterwards, where she finds the axe on the ground and returns it to him, making sure to reprimand him as she does so. After the war, Vaike returns to the streets that raised him, in which he is welcomed as a hero. Personality Vaike possesses an abnormally inflated ego, a fact that is bolstered by him constantly referring to himself as Teach (俺様 Ore-sama, lit. The Great Me in the Japanese version). Often times, this ego of his is unjustified, as its constant overclouding of his judgment sees him incapable of comprehending why things never quite go the way that he envisions. Such instances include him getting confused when Sully receives more gifts from women than he does, alongside Tharja obsessing over Robin and not him. Clearly befitting the archetypal mold of the man in possession of more brawn than brains, Vaike seeks to fulfill the purpose of strengthening himself and thereafter becoming the greatest fighter in the entire world. This ambition of his is, however, offset by his forgetfulness, being considered the best at misplacing things in the army, as evident from his misplacing his weapon in Chapter 2, alongside failing to remember to relay vital information to other members of the army. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates Class: |105% |75% |10% |65% |50% |45% |50% |10% |} |105% |70% |10% |70% |55% |45% |50% |10% |} |110% |75% |10% |60% |55% |45% |45% |10% |} |95% |65% |10% |70% |60% |45% |45% |10% |} |100% |70% |10% |75% |60% |45% |45% |10% |} |95% |60% |25% |70% |55% |45% |45% |15% |} Max Stat Modifers | +3 | -2 | +1 | +1 | -1 | 0 | -2 |} Supports Romantic Supports *Robin (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *Robin (Male) *Chrom *Lon'qu *Vaike's children Class Sets |} Inheritance Vaike has two Male-only classes; Fighter and Barbarian. If he marries someone who produces a daughter, then his daughter will inherit the following classes instead. *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight Overall Base Class Vaike plays much like a typical Fighter, possessing high HP and Strength growths, alongside a fair growth rate in Skill. As his Speed tends to remain persistently mediocre early on, Vaike can set up situations for weaker units like Donnel and Olivia to achieve easy kills for experience. These strengths are, however, offset by his abysmal Resistance growth rate, rendering him especially vulnerable to magic-based units. Vaike can directly promote into either a Hero or a Warrior, both of which grant him access to a fairly rich skill pool. Vaike will grab Zeal early on, giving him the chance to finish off enemies in the beginning. As a Warrior, Vaike will retain the same growths stat-wise, but with higher caps. Counter is a semi-useful skill in the beginning when Vaike's stats are not capped, but will lose effectiveness once he has reclassed a few times. It is, however, a useful way for him to inflict more damage to enemies until Second Seals are made readily available. This skill is especially useful in the Lunatic+ difficulty, as enemies often have the Counter skill themselves, making long-range weapons such as bows the most reliable weapon to be employed in order to prevent the sustaining of heavy damage. The skill's usefulness is further extended to allowing Vaike to employ bows without being completely helpless in close combat. As a Hero, Vaike gains a useful skill, Sol, one that provides him much-needed relief when under heavy enemy fire. The Hero class also allows him to boost his Skill stat and eventually increase his chances of triggering critical attacks and skill activations. Vaike's class sets allow his children to inherit the potential to learn skills like Despoil, Wrath, and Gamble if he marries. He also has good supports like Chrom, Lon'qu, and Sully, all of whom provide him with substantial boosts to his Skill and Speed, allowing him to kill enemies more consistently. Although Vaike does need quite a bit of support to fully expend his potential, he is, by no means, a unit to be overlooked. Reclassing Vaike's two reclassing sets are the Barbarian and Thief lines. Out of all his available classes, Vaike's stats will always grow the most exponentially when he is either a Barbarian or a Berserker. Despite the fact that Vaike's growth rate in Luck is not the highest, the Despoil skill from the Barbarian class can be very useful for gathering gold on higher difficulties. In addition to this, the Axefaire skill that he can learn as a Berserker allows him to transform into a very powerful tank in his base classes. Wrath and Gamble are noteworthy skills for Vaike to grab as well, and are perfect candidate skills to pass on to his children. While assuming a Thief-based class, Vaike will stand to gain crucial Speed. Although Gaius and Anna fare much better as a permanent Assassin and Trickster respectively, Vaike will be still prove to be stronger than the two, albeit slightly slower. To this end, the Trickster class is not a suitable one for him to assume, as his low Magic growth rate, coupled with the class's axing of Strength in order to boost Magic, will render his resultant growths less than desirable. In spite of this, Pass, Movement +1, and Acrobat are fantastic skills for Vaike to pick up for use in any class. Quotes :Vaike/Awakening Quotes Possible Endings Vaike - Zero to Hero (貧民街の英雄 Hinmingai no Eiyū lit. Hero of the Slums : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. His unflinching self-assurance was the perfect medicine for the town's postwar squabbles, earning him the nickname "Brother Vaike." ; Vaike and the Robin : Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--she loved her husband, Vaike, above all else. ; Vaike and Lissa : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Lissa, who fit in with the people instantly despite her royal upbringing. ; Vaike and Sully : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Sully, who dragged her poor husband on countless missions in the name of Ylisse. ; Vaike and Miriel : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. He lived out his days with Miriel, whose sharp mind and tongue refused to be dulled by any change of scenery. ; Vaike and Maribelle : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. But people were fonder still of Maribelle, who worked tirelessly to win them equal rights in the eyes of the law. ; Vaike and Panne : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, the people were even fonder of Panne and she, in turn, grew to love the town's wild and woolly nature. ; Vaike and Cordelia : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was never a match for Cordelia, whose shining talents and beauty tended to make her husband look dull. ; Vaike and Nowi : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, the children were even fonder of his wife, Nowi, who played with them every day and never seemed to age. ; Vaike and Tharja : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Tharja, whose frequent curse slinging put her husband in an understandably foul mood. ; Vaike and Olivia : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for his wife, Olivia, whose modest but mesmerizing dances made her more popular by far. ; Vaike and Cherche : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, the children were fonder of Cherche, who spent her time feeding and clothing orphans everywhere. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Vaike is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology The name Vaike is a unisex name, though it is often used as a girl's name. While it has no official meaning, people with this name are known to enjoy life and lack self-discipline. The latter trait might be a reference to Vaike's starting class as a Fighter. Vaike's translated Japanese name, Wyck, is a Scandinavian name meaning "from the village". This is possibly a reference to him growing up in the slums for most of his life. Trivia *Vaike's official artwork depicts him wielding a Tomahawk. *If Vaike is defeated on his turn after getting his axe back from Miriel, the dialogue between the two will still occur, even in Classic Mode. *Vaike uses a buffer model than most other playable characters as a Fighter, Barbarian, and Warrior. Curiously enough, his Berserker model is significantly skinnier than the hulking one boasted by NPCs and enemies, contrary to the muscular figure that both his official artwork and portrait feature him possessing. *Vaike shares his Japanese voice actor, Daisuke Endo, with Yarne. *In a support conversation with Sully, it is revealed that Vaike knows how to wield lances and can even fight her with them, in contrast to his inability to be reclassed into a lance-wielding class. *Although he has two male-only classes, Vaike does not pass down any female-exclusive classes to his potential daughters; instead, he passes them unisex ones. He is the only male in the game for whom this is true. *Along with Cordelia and Yen'Fay, Vaike has a unique Confession Backdrop, where he is shown proposing to Robin in a Grassy Field during the Afternoon rather then in the Barracks. *Before Yen'Fay's inclusion as a playable unit via Spotpass, Vaike was the only Male Character that had a Unique Confession Background. Gallery References Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters